Piles are often implemented to establish and stabilize foundations for structures that are designed to maintain heavy loads, or for structures that are constructed in loose or unstable ground. For example, foundation piles can be used in the construction of bridges, docks, and other structures that require a footing in sandy and/or muddy terrain. Foundation piles can further be used to reinforce conventional foundations against anticipated earthquakes, floods, tornadoes, and other natural disasters. Still further, foundation piles are often used to provide a stable foundation for sky-scrapers, towers, and other large buildings that require a substantial footing.
While foundation piles can be constructed according to various techniques and can have various structural configurations, some foundation piles often resemble I-beams that are frequently used in construction to support large loads while spanning large horizontal distances. Conventional metal foundation piles and metal I-beams are often constructed using a metal rolling technique (e.g., hot rolling and cold rolling techniques). Conventional metal rolling techniques, however, are often only capable of efficiently producing flat sheets that are welded together to form foundation piles and I-beams with the traditional I-shaped cross-sections. In other words, foundation piles constructed using conventional metal rolling techniques are limited in their flange configurations and often have flanges that are double layered. While traditional flange configurations and double-layered flanges may be acceptable in certain implementations, the limitations of conventional foundation piles and the associated manufacturing methods render certain foundation pile applications expensive and/or inefficient to implement.